User blog:Rossi420/A loss turned around
I like that you can force others to play into your hands. There was a great example of this in a match I played in Silver today. This was a match that my team was clearly going to to lose. The map was Yamantau my team started in the low side of the map with beacons B and C. I start the match in my stalker and quickly grab both beacons B and C. I managed to beat the red team to center beacon D. Myself and another pilot of a Stalker manage to take out another Stalker a Gepard and a Golem. Next thing I know I am staring at 3 Rhino shields rushing to center. They make quick work of us. We had a DB Griffin and Thunder Orkan Boa sitting on our side of the ramp. They didn't last overly long when faced with the Rhinos and enemies Trebs. I loaded up in my Boa with Thunder and Taran and rush back towards center. I didn't make it half way up the ramp before my bot was Swiss cheese. I load up in my T-Rog and take the ditch below the cover on my way to capture reds beacon E. Just as I was getting close to the end of the non covered bridge I see one pilot trying to cut me off at E. He had to come from the "mountain climbing assault" area of the map. I capture the beacon as I am watching the pilot slowly get closer. Next thing you know two of the Rhino pilots eject. They slowly start coming after me as well. I just hang out underneath the platform trying to draw red to my location. After what felt like an eternity I have three mechs standing directly above. Around this time the third Rhino pilot got destroyed and my team captures D. The 3 pilots who had focused on me drop down and predictably destroy me. Time for my last ditch effort. I load up my Rhino and rush to D. I beat the previously distracted pilots there and set up camp opposite a friendly Rhino at the top of the ramp. We are both tucked along walls shooting across the ramps at an angle to protect ourselves. We are soon joined by friendly Stalker. The next few minutes envolved the enemies attempting to climb the ramp unsuccessfully. There was a pile of about 7 or 8 destroyed bots sitting at the bottom of ramp and their bar depleted down to nothing while my team had less than quarter left on our bar. Well the match didn't have to go this way my effort in trying to draw the enemy towards me managed to help my team take the "W". I truly feel that this was the only way we were going to win this match. I don't think my team would have been able to recapture D with the trio of rhinos reigning fire down upon us. Category:Blog posts